Lord of The Rings and Kingdom Hearts
by shy-person
Summary: Middle Earth is in peril. Merlin, a friend of Gandalf, has asked The Restoration Commitee to help, along with Sora and the others. Will they be able to save Middle earth and the other worlds? Or will they fall?...
1. Chapter 1

The Lord of The Rings and Kingdom hearts

-

**The Fellowship of The Ring**

**-**

**-**

**-**

An old man could be seen standing by himself, save for the line of trees behind him that bordered a forest. The old man was quite tall and was wearing an old grey cloak that brushed the ground. He was holding a brown staff that was as tall as him. The staff's end spiraled up and was open at the top. He was also wearing a large, pointed, grey hat and had a long scraggly, grey beard. He had old, blue eyes that were set on a kind, wrinkled face.

A slight breeze played with the bottom of the old man's cloak and beard but it didn't reach inside the forest. An eagle soared through the air and settled on one of the tree branches. A family of mice hid inside the root of a tree. A woodpecker could be heard drilling its beak into the hollow of a log.

The old man seemed to just be enjoying the beautiful scenery. That could possibly be the case, except for the fact that there was not a village or cottage for miles and miles. He seemed to have just popped out of nowhere.

All was quiet and peaceful until a poof of smoke appeared and out of it an old man, shorter than the other, stumbled out of it.

"Confound it" He mumbled to himself. He was a bit similar to the taller man. The differences were that the man that "poofed" into the scenery had a much longer beard, which was white, and a mustache, which was also white, glasses, a hat that pointed upward and drooped back down, a cloak that sagged at the arms and floppy, long shoes. His clothes were also a different color. Instead of a grey cloak, his cloak had a bluish tint to the grey.

"I will never get used to this sort of travel" He continued to mumble to himself. He did not notice the smiling figure of the taller one. "It always makes me as dizzy…" He trailed off when he noticed the other man.

"Hello, Gandalf, my friend." He said with a smile as he walked up to the taller man.

"It has been quite a long time."

"Indeed it has, Merlin." Gandalf said. His smile turned into a serious expression as he continued. "Although it is wonderful to see you, my old friend, I have called upon you for a reason. Let us talk more privately." He said this even as he turned toward the line of trees behind him. Merlin followed without a word, as he was his very old friend and almost like a brother. They walked for a few meters until Gandalf stopped and turned back toward Merlin.

"Merlin, my friend, do you remember when I told you about the time a Dark Lord terrorized this land?" He asked. Merlin nodded.

"Sauron? Yes I remember. I left just before the war started to help a boy named Arthur. Sauron was defeated, was he not?" At this, Gandalf seemed to grow uncomfortable.

"I am afraid, my old friend… that Sauron is still alive." Merlin was shocked and a little skeptical.

"… How is that possible?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I must save that question for another time. Time is short, I'm afraid, so I must say this quickly. A council will be held at Rivendel, home of Lord Elrond and the Elves. You remember where it is, yes?" Merlin nodded. "Good. Now, I will ask you to join the meeting and also to bring a few of your people. The impact of Sauron on Middle Earth will indefinitely affect other worlds. I will meet you and your comrades at Rivendel." Gandalf finished. Merlin now had a defiant expression.

"I will see you there, Gandalf. Do you know who else is going to be at the meeting?" Merlin asked.

"As I have said, we are short in time. You must find out when you get there. Goodbye, my friend." And with that, Gandalf was gone. Merlin sighed. And in a poof of smoke, he was in Disney castle. He spotted an eagle and started writing a letter In his sloppy handwriting.

_King Mickey,_

_I know you just got settled in at home and that you are probably not ready for another problem. But this is extremely serious. A world called Middle Earth is in great danger. If this world is taken over by darkness, it will spread into other worlds. Maybe ones we are familiar with. Send word to Sora's world and ask him to help. We are so short on time that I can't even see you. The world has no technology so you cannot use a Gummi Ship. The spell that is in this letter will take care of it, but only use it when you are ready to leave. I will ask Leon and the others to help._

_Merlin_

He tied the letter to the eagles leg and sent it off. His magic will tell the bird where to go. He "poofed" back into his world and into the Restoration Committee's base, which was also his house.

"Everyone, I need your full-most attention!" He exclaimed to everyone. Aerith, Cloud and Leon looked up from the blueprints to a building and Cid and Yuffie looked up from the computer.

"What is it, old man, can't you see that we're busy?" Cid asked. Merlin frowned at him.

"If you only knew how serious this situation was, Cid, you would not have said that, I'm sure." Merlin said with a curt voice. The seriousness in his voice struck a cord in everyone; Merlin was never serious.

"What situation, Merlin?" Leon asked with an almost irritated expression. But it was mostly tired.

"Another world is in great peril. There is a council to be held in a place called Rivendel, home of the Elves. An old friend of mine has asked me and some others to also attend."

Leon sighed. Were they not allowed _any _peace?

"We can't just interfere in another worlds business, Merlin." He said. "We still have to fix _our _world, you know."

"If the world, Middle Earth is taken over by Sauron, He will _indefinitely _start to take over others. Possibly even this one, and all others! This is more serious than you could possibly know!" Merlin exclaimed. Everyone was quiet. Merlin wasn't acting like himself.

"Now, I will send some of you there to represent this world and the elves will explain everything else to you. Tell them you are a friend of Merlin and Gandalf. Who is going to stay behind?" He asked.

Everybody was still a bit skeptical. This was happening too fast.

"I'll stay behind." Cid said. Everyone was surprised that Cid would decide to sit this out. He wasn't one to sit on the sidelines.

"This is my home and I'm going to protect it with my life. So, if this Sauron decides to come here because we're helping, I'll be here to hold down the fort."

"I'll stay behind too." Aerith said. Now everyone looked at her. She had a defiant expression.

"I'm not the strongest of the group, but I want to protect my home too." She smiled now.

"Ok, is anyone else going to stay?" Merlin asked.

"Well, there's no way I'm staying behind." Yuffie said.

"Ditto." Leon said. Cloud just nodded.

"Very well." Said Merlin. "I shall send the three of you to Rivendel. I asked King Mickey to bring Sora and his friends so they will probably be there. Goodbye and good luck! In yet another poof of smoke, Leon, Cloud and Yuffie were gone. He turned to Aerith and Cid

"I suspect Sauron will send some enemies here. You may want to ask some others for help." He still had a very serious expression. "Times are dire, my friends. Be very cautious. I will be back shortly." Aerith nodded and Cid gave a thumbs up. In yet another poof of smoke, Merlin was gone. Cid sighed.

"Man, we can never get any peace can we." He said. Aerith just smiled sadly.

"Nope."

A/N Yeah how was it? Was it good? Bad? Review and tell me and stuff. Seeya on the flip side.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lord of the Rings and Kingdom hearts

_

**The Fellowship of The Ring**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Destiny Islands was a very peaceful place. It was a town with a beach to the west, and out into the ocean, about a mile away was a small island. The children liked to row their boats to the small island and play there. It was also a favorite spot for three best friends.

Sora, who was 14 and had shiny blue eyes and impossibly spiky brown hair, was standing with his back against a tree that jutted out to the side. His friend, Riku, was sitting on the tree, next to Sora. Sora was wearing a small smile on his face and seemed to be very content. They had been talking about how much they had gone through to get back home. Sora was happy that he was back home, after all this time. He had been away from his home for a year. Most of that year he, a duck named Donald and a Dog named Goofy had been in a cyro-like sleep. They couldn't remember why, but when they woke up, they found in Jiminy Cricket's journal, a note saying: "_Thank__Naminé_ ." None of them knew what it meant.

After they had woken up, they met up with all of their old friends and even made new ones, while looking for Riku, Sora's friend, King Mickey and getting rid of the Heartless and defeating Organization XIII, a group of powerful Nobody's.

Sora and his friends managed to complete their task and got to go back home. Though they do miss their friends from the other worlds, like Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid from Hollow Bastion. They missed Jack Skelington and Sally, Aladdan, Jasmine and Genie, Hercules, Meg and Phil, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, Tron, Simba, Nala, Timone and Pumba, King Mickey and Queen Minnie. They missed Donald Duck and Goofy… They might never see their friends again.

Sora was happy to be back home though. He really missed his family and friends.

A girl called out to them. Her name was Kairi.

"Sora! Riku!" She had short red hair and a pink dress.

She ran up to then and had a bottle in her hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked, concerned. She held up the bottle to Sora and Riku and they saw that letter was in the bottle.

"Look!" She said.

"From the King?" Sora took the bottle and started reading it. Riku and Kairi stood beside him and read also.

Sora, Riku and Kairi,

I did not wish to involve you three in this, but Merlin insisted. Another world is in danger. I do not know what danger this is, but Merlin's letter unnerved me. The following spell will get you to this world. The world is called Middle Earth. He said he would ask Leon and the others to help too. I am so sorry that you are involved in yet another hard journey. There will be a meeting held at a place called Rivendel. He said that there will be other people from that world there. Lord Elrond is the ruler of Rivendel. Tell him that you are a friend of Gandalf and Merlin. He will explain, I hope.

King mickey.

P.S.

The letter also has magic that will make your clothes protect you from harsh weather there. I don't know what the climate will be like so it's just a precaution. Again, I am very sorry. Good luck.

The three were speechless. Riku sighed.

"Looks like we have yet another journey ahead of us." He said.

"Well, we can't just say 'No'." Sora said.

"If you two are going, there is no way I'm staying behind this time." Kairi said, with a hard, defiant expression on her beautiful face.

"Kairi, this sounds too dangerous for you. I think you should st-"

"NO!" She yelled. Riku and Sora were startled. "I won't be apart from you two any longer! What if something happens?! There is no way you're leaving me behind again! So either I'm going with you, or we're not going at all!" She finished with her arms crossed. The two boys stared at their best friend. Sora was the one to sigh this time. Riku only smiled.

"That's our girl." He said. Kairi smiled brightly. Sora seemed uncertain.

The letter started to glow a bright orange. The three of them gasped. And then all of a sudden… They were in Middle Earth just outside of a beautiful area that looked so different from Destiny Island. There was a beautiful river and pristine archways that were the color of pearls. Vines and flowers seemed to grow out of the homes and thresholds. Gardens seemed to be everywhere and the sun made everything glow.

"Is this… Rivendel?" Sora asked.

A/N W00t they are finally in Rivendel. Next chapter will have The Council of Elrond. So it will be epic… I hope. :D Seeya on the flip side!

BAM!

Mudkip


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord of the Rings and Kingdom hearts

_

**The Fellowship of The Ring**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Leon, Yuffie and Cloud ended up in Rivendel.

"Whoa…" Yuffie said in an awestruck voice.

"I guess this is Middle Earth…." Leon said, in slight awe. Cloud just looked around with an interested expression.

A poof of smoke suddenly appeared behind all of them. Three figures emerged out of it, each of them stumbling around.

"Jeeze, why couldn't that note give a warning before it freaking poofs you to your destination?" Said one of the figures. He had Impossibly spiky, brown hair.

"Because it's a piece of paper." Said the other person, who was taller than the three and had shiny, silver hair. They had finally stopped stumbling and didn't notice the three other people standing behind them.

"We should try and find the others." The only female said. She had short red hair and a pink dress.

"Already here, guys!" Yuffie said to the three.

"Hey!" Sora said, smiling and started towards them. The other two, Riku and Kairi, followed his example.

"Hey guys!" Sora said with a huge smile, finally reaching the other group. Kairi and Riku were standing next to him.

"Hey." Leon said with a wave. Cloud nodded his greeting.

"So, you guys made it! How did _you _get here?" Yuffie asked. Sora was about to answer when two identical people appeared.

"Hello, strangers." One of them greeted. They both had raven black hair and had dark gray eyes. They were both thin and lithe and moved with extreme grace. "What business brings you to Rivendel, if we may ask."

"Er, we're friends of Merlin and Gandalf. We're here for a meeting…" Leon said a little awkwardly. When he said this though, the two identical men put on serious expressions.

"We are not from this world, but from another." Cloud said. "We were sent here by Merlin, a friend of Gandalf. My name is Cloud. This is Leon (He gestured towards Leon), Yuffie, Riku, Kairi and Sora."

"My name is Elledan." The one on the left said.

"And my name is Elrohir."

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Yuffie said in her cheerful voice. Sora grinned and waved. Riku nodded with a smile. Kairi smiled softly. Leon gave a small half-wave.

"It is good to meet friends at such dark times." Said Elledan with a small smile. "We welcome you to Rivendel. You may rest until the attendees to the meeting are all here."

"Thank you." Said Leon.

"So you know of the power of the One Ring?" Elrohir asked with a serious expression.

"The what?" Sora asked, confused. The rest looked confused as well.

"Merlin said that you could bring us up to speed about what's happening here…" Leon said. The twins nodded and started explaining, while walking. The other six followed. Elrohir started.

_It began with the forging of the great rings so long ago. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarf Lords. Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls._

_And then nine were given to the race of Men, who, above all else, desire power. Within the great rings bound the strength and will to govern each race. All was peaceful._

_But each was deceived, for another Ring was made… In the land of Mordor, the Dark Lord, Sauron, forged in secret a master Ring, to control all others. And within this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._

_One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring._

_But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mt. Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth._

_The battle was fierce, but victory was near. Our father led them, the brave warrior that he is. But the power of the ring_

_Sauron went headfirst into the fray once all his Orcs were dead. He killed most of the Elves and Men. Elendil, the king of Men, tried to defeat him, but he was also killed._

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his fathers' broken sword. He used the sword to cut off Sauron's hand… Along with the Ring._

_This seemed to make Sauron so weak that it killed him, his body dissolving in a burst of light._

_Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated._

_The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy this evil forever. But the hearts of Men… Are easily corrupted._

_And the Ring of Power has a will of its own._

_It betrayed Isildur to his death, as a battalion of Orcs searching for the Ring ambushed him and his troops. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost._

_History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

_It came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited._

_Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived. It's time had now come._

_It abandoned Gollum._

_But something happened then, the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."_

Elrohir smiled at the thought of Bilbo having come such a long way. "He is here now, in this city. He came here for his nephew, Frodo Baggins, who is now in possession of the Ring. The Council will decide what to do with the Ring."

The were a bit speechless at the long story. Riku was the first to break the silence.

"Why can't they just destroy it?" He asked.

"The One Ring can only be destroyed in the same place it was created." Elledan said. "It must be cast back into the very depths from whence it came. That is the reason this council is being held. They are looking for a courageous soul to do it. It will not be easy, but that is our only hope."

Eleddan and Elrohir started showing them around. They gestured towards their house which they shared with their father, Lord Elrond and their sister, Arwen. It was a beautiful place that was built to make it look like it grew out of the rocks, though it looked like pristine marble. Lithe towers that were homes to the elves were built into the side of a mountain of grass. A water fall was to the east and flowed into a river that outlined the south of the town. Vines and gardens seemed to grow everywhere. The sun made everything glisten and shine. There seemed to be a glow to all of the buildings. Elledan and Elrohir talked with the group of six and seemed to get along well.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Leon and Yuffie waited for Merlin and the King, but neither showed up. The Council was going to commence shortly and they had not arrived.

Many others had shown up for the meeting. More Elves from a different part of the world, Dwarves, and Men. One of the Men, a ranger by the name of Strider had arrived there with the Ring bearer, Frodo Baggins and three other Hobbits.

They got to meet Gandalf the Grey, a friend of Merlin's. He was also a Wizard and was supposedly very powerful. Everyone looked at him with great respect. They told Gandalf that they were friends of Merlin and that he had sent them there. This made him look at them with a greater understanding. He asked which one of them was the Keybearer. Sora answered with 'That's me!' and a wave. Gandalf seemed skeptical, what with the extremely cheerful disposition and friendly attire. But the others assured him that he was the real Keybearer. They met Lord Elrond too. An Elf who had a stern face. He didn't seem unkind but he looked very intimidating. He asked for Kairi, Riku and Yuffie to stay out of the meeting. They weren't happy about this one bit but they couldn't say otherwise. He just had this look that read: If you don't do as I say, you will regret it.

-

-

-

The council was being held now. It took place outside. Lord Elrond was in front of everyone with two other Elves on each side of him. Sora sat in-between Gandalf and Leon, and next to Leon was Cloud. Next to Cloud was an Elf named Glorfindle, who he had conversed with shortly.

Kairi, Riku and Yuffie were walking by, upset that they couldn't attend to the council. They spotted three short figures, each with large, hairy feet, and could tell that they were eavesdropping.

"Hey, what are you-" Yuffie started but was interrupted by one of them.

"Shhhh!" Said the youngest of the group. "Can't you tell that we're eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping?" Whispered Kairi.

"Yes, lass, _eavesdropping_. There is no way that Frodo is going to make us miss out on this important meeting." The other said.

Kairi, Yuffie and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. Kairi, Riku and one of the Hobbits, who said his name was Sam, hid behind a block that held up a beam that supported the ceiling of a building. Yuffie went with the other two Hobbits named Merry and Pippin and hid behind another support beam.

The Council seemed to be arranged by race. The Men were at the other side, then the Dwarves then the Elves and then the new-comers and Gandalf and lastly, Frodo Baggins. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves, but stopped suddenly when Lord Elrond stood from his chair.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He said in a slightly drawling voice.

"The people in strange attire are not from this world, but are here to represent their home as well as the rest of you." He said, gesturing to the new-comers. Some of the Council looked at them with interest, while others didn't care much.

"Middle Earth, as well as other worlds, stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Everyone listened intensely.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked at everyone.

"Bring forth the Ring… Frodo." He gestured toward the curly-haired short boy with large, bare feet. He got up from his seat next to Gandalf and slowly set the ghastly thing that looked like a wedding ring on a gold stand in the middle of everyone. Everyone started muttering to each other. There seemed to be an… Aura coming from the Ring. Leon narrowed his eyes at the gold band and sat up straighter. Cloud also narrowed his eyes, but didn't do much else. Sora widened his eyes at the effect the Ring made on everyone and everything.

"So it is true." A man mumbled to himself. Frodo walked back and took his seat again. He didn't look well. Everyone stared intently at the wretched gold ring.

"The doom of Men." Whispered a man. Another person didn't think so. Said man got up from his seat.

"In a dream," He started. All eyes turned to him. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered." He started to walk toward the Ring. "A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Gandalf and Elrond glanced at each other. The man talking started to slowly reach his hand out… All eyes glued to him.

"Isildur's bane…" He said, his hand so close.

"BORIMIR!" Lord Elrond shouted, jumping from his seat.

"**Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul**." Gandalf chanted. Everyone recoiled from the black words of Mordor. Some of the Elves covered their ears while others looked as though something was crawling inside of them. Lord Elrond brought a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. The Dwarves all hefted their weapons as if something was approaching. The Men all looked at Gandalf as if he was the Devil himself. Borimir returned to his seat and stared wide-eyed at Gandalf. Sora ,Leon and even Cloud stared wide eyed at the wizard. Kairi, who was still hiding behind the beam with Riku and Sam, gasped and clutched Riku's arm. Riku himself was disturbed by Gandalf's evil chanting. The sky seemed to have left them all**. **

"**Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!**"

Gandalf stopped the evil chanting and looked noticeably tired. The sun returned and everything was quiet.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris." Elrond said, upset.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf huffed. He was short on breath. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!" He said to the Council. "The Ring is altogether evil!" He finished, returning to his seat.

"It is a gift." Borimir relentlessly went on. Cloud and Leon glared at him, while Sora wondered if that man could learn to shut his mouth. All eyes turned to Borimir again.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor." He got up from his seat, yet again, and started walking around, talking to everyone. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannon wield it!" The ranger named Strider interrupted. Borimir slowly turned toward him and glared.

"None of us can!" He continued. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Borimir asked with bitterness.

"This is no mere ranger!" An Elf suddenly exclaimed, jumping from his seat. He had long blonde hair. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. " Borimir turned toward the Elf. "You owe him your allegiance."

Sora and the others were confused. Why was that name important?

"Aragorn? _This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" The Elf continued.

"_Whoa, he's the heir of Isildur?" _Yuffie thought. Riku and Kairi were shocked too. They knew who Isildur was because of the story the Elf twins told them.

"Havo da, Legolas." Strider, no, Aragorn said, gesturing with his hand. The Elf did just that. Borimir turned back to the Elf as if he was a sworn enemy.

"Gondor has no king." He said, with malice. He walked back to his seat. "Gondor needs no king." He said the last part to Aragorn.

"_Rather bitter_..." Sora muttered under his breath. Only Gandalf, Leon and Cloud (With his SOLDIER enhanced hearing) could hear.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed." Borimir didn't seem to like that idea. There was a slight pause. A dwarf was willing enough to do it though.

"What are we waiting for?" He rumbled. He got up from his seat with his axe and started walking toward the ring. Elrond sat up in his chair.

"Wait!" Leon tried to stop the Dwarf. But it was in vain. He hefted his axe and brought it down.

"AARGH!" He yelled. The axe collided with the Ring but the only thing that broke was the axe. It shattered with an extremely loud _CLANG!_ The force of the impact sent the Dwarf onto his back, sending him a couple feet backwards. Kairi gave out a small shriek while Riku, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon and Sora gasped in shock.

The other Dwarves helped up the one on the floor. The Ring started muttering Black speech.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Lord Elrond announced. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom." He continued with a faraway look. "Only there, can it be unmade." Everyone stared at the Ring of Power.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." The Ring stopped muttering. "One of you must do this." He finished.

All was silent.

"_Don't all jump up at once now…" _Sora thought.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Borimir said, his fingers on his forehead. Sora guessed that he actually _couldn't _shut up. Everyone turned their wary eyes at him.

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is Evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful." Wariness turned to freight. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume… Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!" The Elf named Legolas exclaimed, jumping from his seat again. He looked at everyone, trying to persuade them. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" The Dwarf, Gimli, yelled at the Elf. They glared daggers at each other.

"And if we fail, what then?" Borimir went on, also getting up from his seat. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE I SEE THE RING IN THE HANDS OF AN ELF!" Gimli yelled at Legolas. A heated argument erupted between, well, everyone, except Aragorn, Elrond, Cloud, Leon, Sora and Frodo. Cloud, Leon and Sora weren't part of this world, so they didn't really fit in the argument loop.

Cloud looked away from the ugly insults being shot from the council members.

Gandalf tried to maintain peace to the argument but became a part of the fray himself.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! YOU'LL ALL BE DESTROYED!"

"_This world doesn't have much hope if the _allies _don't even get along. They need our help." _Leon thought.

"_They need to stop arguing. I bet that ring is making it worse. Elrond is right. This Ring needs to be destroyed." _Cloud thought.

Sora watched the argument. He could almost see the evil aura coming off of the Ring, flowing its anger into the council members.

"_This Ring… It has the same concept of a Heartless. If it was a living thing, there wouldn't be a doubt in the worlds that it was…_" Sora thought.

Sora looked away from the Ring. He spotted Frodo, with a defeated expression. But it was also a thinking look. That look instantly turned into defiance.

Frodo got up from his seat, looking at the still arguing Council, and took a deep breath…

"I will take it!" He yelled at them. Cloud, Leon and Sora were the only ones who heard, being so close to him. The Council members didn't seem to hear him though.

"I WILL TAKE IT!" He yelled louder. This seemed to get through the heated argument. It slowly died down.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." He said not as loud, but just as defiant. Every single person was looking at him. Cloud was shocked. Leon was surprised. But Sora was grinning. He could sympathies with Frodo.

"Though…" His voice lost some of its boldness. "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Said Gandalf, walking towards the Hobbit, with a smile. "As long as it is yours to bear." He set his hand on Frodo's shoulder. They smiled at each other. Sora got up from his chair.

"I'll help you bear this burden too, Frodo." Sora said, smiling warmly at him. He also clasped Frodo on the shoulder and stood next to Gandalf. Leon looked irritated but Cloud smirked… And got up from his chair.

"I'll also lend my services to you, Ring-bearer." Cloud said in his quiet voice. He walked toward the group of three and stood next to Sora. He couldn't _not _help this kid… This kid who reminded him so much of Denzel…

Leon was shocked, his eyes wide. Cloud smiled at him… Not a smirk, a real _smile_.

Aragorn got up from his chair too.

"If by my life or death I can protect you… I will." He said. He walked towards Frodo and knelt in front of him.

"You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Said Legolas. Taking his place next to Cloud and Gandalf.

"And my axe." Gimli said. Legolas looked uncomfortable. Gimli nevertheless took his place next to Sora and Aragorn.

Leon got up from his seat and also offered his protection.

"You have my sword too, Frodo." He said, walking up next to Cloud, giving Frodo a rare _real _smile.

Borimir started walking toward the group slowly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council…" He looked each member over. "…Then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, next to Kairi and Riku. He ran towards the group. Him coming out of his hiding spot revealed the other two also. One word came to both their minds: _Busted!_

Riku, knowing it was no more use in hiding, came out of his hiding spot, along with Kairi.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said, standing next to Frodo, crossing his arms.

"And we're going too. Right Riku?" Kairi remarked.

"I'm pretty sure it's not in our right…" He mumbled to her. Kairi looked over at Sora and started.

"I told you, Sora, that we're not going to get separated again. We're going with you whether you like it or not." She grabbed Riku by the hand and led him towards the group with a slight pout on her face. Riku just smiled sheepishly at Lord Elrond as he passed him.

"_Nothing's gonna stop her." _He whispered to Elrond. He couldn't help but have a slightly amused face.

"It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you all are not." He remarked.

Mary, Pippin and Yuffie shared looks.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Mary said. The two Hobbits and female ninja ran towards the group. Elrond looked sharply at them with an almost comical, surprised look.

"You five aren't gonna leave me behind!" Yuffie said to Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku and Kairi. Mostly to Cloud and Leon.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission… Quest… Thing!" He said. Everyone had embarrassed expressions.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Mary said. Pippin nodded with a smile but then finally registered what Mary had just said and looked at him with a pout.

"Fifteen companions." Elrond said, proud. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring!"

"Great!" Pippen said, excited. "Where are we going?"

A/N Yay, the fellowship is formed. W00T! Please review. Tell me if you like it or not… YOU TOO RHIANNON I KNOW UR THERE LOL OMG. _ Heh, heh silly Pippin… Well, seeya on the flip side!

BAM!

Mudkip

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Lord of The Rings._


	4. Chapter 4

The Lord of the Rings and Kingdom hearts

_

**The Fellowship of The Ring**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The Fellowship had started packing outside. Leon and the others didn't get a chance to bring anything with them when Merlin sent them there (Except for their own weapons). Yuffie with her giant shuriken blade, Cloud with his large sword he got from an old friend, Leon with his Buster Sword, Sora with his Kingdom Key (Which he could just summon), Riku with his Keyblade, Way to The Dawn and Kairi with her Keyblade, True Heart.

When Frodo came from the place that he and Bilbo were talking, Sora approached him.

"Hey, Frodo." He said. Frodo turned to him.

"Yes, Sora?"

"I just want you to know that you're probably the bravest in the group, willing to go to Mordor alone (even though we're coming with you). You deserve better than this. Thank you for your willingness to save this world and the others." Sora finished. Frodo was speechless from what Sora had said. Sora just smiled and walked away.

Cloud had heard everything. He went up to Aragorn.

"Aragorn. Should I call you Aragorn?" He asked the Ranger.

"Call me what you wish. I have many names." Cloud nodded.

"Sora and Frodo are already beginning to grow a strong bond. I can feel it. But that is dangerous, as I'm sure you know."

Aragorn looked at the spiky-haired blonde, and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I know how strong ties may lead to hardships. But you have not yet looked at the good that this could bring, Cloud." Aragorn left, without another word. Cloud stared after him and sighed.

-

-

-

The Fellowship was ready to take their leave and, after a goodbye from Lord Elrond, Left for Mordor.

They went over cliff sides…

And massive, rolling hills…

And beautiful, vast plains…

The order of the members from front to back went as this:

Gandalf in the front,

Then Legolas,

Then Gimli,

Sora,

Kairi,

Riku,

Frodo,

Mary,

Pippin,

Sam with Bill the pony,

Yuffie,

Leon,

Borimir,

Cloud,

Then, lastly, Aragorn.

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days." Gandalf told them.

"If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east… To Mordor."

The 'Locals' To Middle Earth showed the newcomers a map of Middle Earth. They told them the different kinds of races and climates there were in every part of the world. It helped a lot, since now they knew what the others were talking about when they said strange-sounding words that turned out to be places and people.

The Fellowship rested in an area caked with rocks one day. It was about noon. Sam had started a fire to cook lunch in the middle of the strange rocks jutting out of the ground. Borimir was teaching Mary and Pippin how to fight with swords at the same time.

"Two one five" Borimir said, clanking his and Pippin's swords together. "Good! Very good."

He did a few more moves without saying the numbers.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said, watching them from a few feet away. He was smoking a pipe.

Sam got a plate ready for Frodo and sat next to him, watching the practice a safe distance away, sitting on some rocks. Yuffie, Sora, Riku and Kairi were watching too. Aragorn was sitting right next to the practicing Hobbits.

"You look good, Pippin." Mary said. Borimir switched to Mary.

"Faster!" He said. Mary made a funny face when he almost got cut. Sam shook his head at Frodo, who laughed. Kairi giggled a bit too, while Riku smiled. Yuffie and Sora were grinning.

Cloud, Leon and Legolas were on alert, on watch for any danger. Gimli was sitting by himself, as well as Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note, they're _not_." Commented Gimli, while the Hobbits continued practicing. "I'd say we were taking the _long _way 'round." He started making his way around some rocks to move closer to Gandalf. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!"

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice." Said Gandalf. Cloud overheard but didn't get a chance to question it, since he noticed something in the sky. It looked like a wisp of dark cloud in the space they are going.

"Legolas." He called out. He came up seconds later, next to him. Leon noticed their tense composer's and went up to them too. Gandalf saw it too and lowered his pipe.

Pippin was cut on his hand while sparring with Borimir and dropped his sword with an "AH!".

"Sorry!" Borimir exclaimed. He went to check him for a serious injury but was kicked in the chin. He cried out in pain and was hit in the side with the flat side of a blade that belonged to Merry. It escaladed into a mock fight, making Aragorn laugh, along with the others that were watching.

"What a bunch of little rascals." Yuffie said.

"Funny, they remind me a lot of you." Sora said, with a sly smile.

"Hey!" She slapped his chest.

"OW!" He whined.

Riku, Kairi, Sam and Frodo laughed at their similarity to the two Hobbits down below. Sam finally noticed the strange black figure in the sky.

"What is that?" He asked.

"What's what?" Kairi asked, looking behind her.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said, dismissively, with a wave of his hand.

"It's moving fast…" Borimir said, finally out of the Hobbits' clutches. "… Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled, alarmed.

Some of the others wanted to ask what that was. But they didn't get a chance.

"HIDE!" Aragorn yelled.

"Hurry!"

"Mary!"

"Take cover!"

"Kairi!"

"Let's go, people!"

Sam put out the fire.

Everyone gathered their supplies quickly and hid behind some sort of organic formation. Legolas and Sora hid under a large bush. Kairi, Riku and Sam hid behind a rock. Yuffie, Leon and Gimli hid under a log, Frodo, Merry and Pippin hid behind another rock. Cloud, Gandalf and Borimir hid under a strange shaped rock, next to Aragorn who was hidden behind both the rock and a bush.

A pause of silence.

Then the loudest rustling of wings most of the Fellowship had ever heard. Strange crow-like creatures, but were too large to be called that, cawed and hawked and screamed and screeched. Some of them let their clawed talons and wings brush the rocky floor. Nobody dared to make a sound. Kairi searched for Riku's hand and found it. He squeezed it in reassurance.

The birds seemed to finally decide that the area was clear and slowly started to retreat. When the coast was clear everyone started to come out of their hiding places.

"What was that?" Kairi asked in a small voice.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf said with disgust.

"Who's Saruman?" Sora asked.

"A wizard that has betrayed our side." Gandalf looked away towards a snowy mountain pass that was far away.

"We must take the path of Caradhras!"

A/N Yeah, awesome. Next time, it's time for snowy fun time! Not really. Sorry it was shorter than usual. I need sleep. But yeah, seeya on the flip side!

BAM!

Mudkip

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Lord of The Rings._


End file.
